Kimi ni deaeta kiseki
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: OS !Yaoi! Trois élèves de La Croix-Vraie surprennent une scène diront-nous très spécial. Seule une d'entre elles semble ravie de la situation ! Et dire que leur conversation de juste avant cet événement était parfaitement anodine, il fallait que le principale sujet de celle-ci soit juste à côté et commence à chanter ! Vont-elles survivre au choc de a découverte du secret de Rin ?


_Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon tout premier OS sur Ao no Exorcist ! Alors j'écoutais la character song de Kisa Shouta, Kimi ni deaeta kiseki et je me suis rappelé que Rin et Kisa avaient le même seiyu… La suite coule de source j'ai associée cette chanson à Rin et je me suis mise à écrire ! Je dois dire que cette fanfiction est un peu partie en couilles… Mais bon j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même un peu ^^. Alors juste la traduction de cette chanson est de moi, je l'ai traduite de l'anglais donc je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement ça mais on comprend quand même le but ! J'arrête mon monologue et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Paring : Ryuji x Rin_

Kimi ni deaeta kiseki (=Ma miraculeuse rencontre avec toi)

La journée de cours venait de se terminer pour les trois jeunes filles, élèves de l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie. Elles marchaient tout en se taquinant sur leurs amours. Parce que oui, les trois jeunes filles tout comme la plupart des autres de l'Académie bavaient allègrement sur Okumura Yukio. Pourtant, la seule blonde des trois avait déjà un petit-ami mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se moquer de ses amies. En fait, leur principal sujet de conversation était le grand-frère de leur idole… Rin si elles se souvenaient bien.

« -Franchement, sont-ils vraiment jumeaux ? Demanda la blonde

-Oui Mary. Je l'ai entendu dans les couloirs !

-On ne dirait pas pourtant ! Il est si… Comment dire…

-Quoi, Hana ? Moche ? Immonde ?

-Mais non ! Je ne suis pas aussi méchante… D'un certain côté, il est mignon…

-Oh ? Hana aurait-elle déjà oubliée Yukio ?

-NON ! Okumura Yukio est bien plus séduisant !

-Regarde ce que tu as fait Nao, tu as énervée Hana. Tiens ?

-Quoi Mary ? Demandèrent Nao et Hana dans une parfaite synchronisation

-Là-bas, sur le pont, ce ne serait pas Okumura Rin ?

Les deux autres filles suivirent la direction annoncée par Mary et elles le virent. Rin était sur le bord du pont, assis avec sa tête sur l'un des poteaux et regardant le ciel.

-C'est vraiment lui… Dit Nao en sortant son téléphone

-Tu fais quoi ? Questionna Hana

Juste après que cette question fut posée, les jeunes filles purent entendre Rin chanter :

 **Hajimaru mae kara sugu akiramete ita**

 **(J'ai abandonné avant que ça puisse commencer)**

 **Mamotte'ru tsumori de kizutsukinagara**

 **(Censément je protège mon être blessé)**

 **nozomu hazu wa nakute nanoni tachisarenai**

 **(Bien que je n'aie pas souhaité pour eux,ils ne partiront pas)**

 **Yosougai ni tomadotte'ru no wa shiranai omoi da kara**

 **(Je suis inopinément confondu en raison de ces sentiments inconnus)**

 **Naze, massugu na kanjou ni hikiyoserarete shimau yo  
okubyou na yobousen**

 **(Pourquoi est-ce que je dois finir par être soulevé vers ces émotions franches ?)**

 **Mou sugu kittonorikoeraresou na n da**

 **(Très bientôt,je devrais juste être capable de traverser ma peureuse ligne de protection)**

 **Tokubetsu na koto nante wakatte ita yo  
mitomete shimau no ga kowakatta dake**

 **(J'ai déjà su qu'elle était quelque chose de spécial,mais j'ai été effrayé de l'admettre)**

 **Tabun mata nando mo jishin nakusu keredo  
itsuka motto sunao na jibun de tonari ni irareta nara**

 **(Je vais surement perdre ma confiance en moi encore et encore,mais j'ai besoin d'être mon vrai moi et de rester de ton côté)**

 **Ima, sukoshi zutsu chikazuite sono te ni furete mitakute  
hohoemi ni yasashisa ni terete wa mada  
me wo sorashite shimau keredo**

 **(En ce moment je veux t'approcher lentement et essayer de toucher ta main. Je me sens timide regardant ton sourire et sentant ta tendresse, ainsi je finis toujours par détourner les yeux)**

 **Naze, massugu na kanjou ni hikiyoserarete shimau yo  
okubyou na yobousen**

 **(Pourquoi est-ce que je dois finir par être soulevé vers ces émotions franches ?)**

 **Mou sugu kittonorikoeraresou na n da**

 **(Très bientôt, je pourrais juste être capable de traverser ma peureuse ligne de protection)**

Aucune des filles ne bougea. Elles étaient subjuguées par cette chanson.

-C'est… Vraiment beau…

-A qui il chante ?

Cette question eut très vite une réponse alors que quelqu'un s'approchait de Rin.

-Suguro Ryuji… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Les jeunes filles pure voir alors une scène troublante. Ryuji se mit derrière Rin et l'enlaça par le coup avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Mary avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Hana ne bougea plus et ouvra la bouche comme si elle voulait décrocher sa mâchoire inférieure alors que Nao filmait toute la scène avec un filet de bave qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Ce fut quand Ryuji fit retourner Rin et l'embrasser fiévreusement que Mary et Hana s'évanouirent. Nao ricanait diaboliquement et pensait à la tonne de fric qu'elle allait se faire avec cette vidéo.

-Lucky ! Mon club yaoi manga va adorer cette vidéo ! »

Elle rangea la vidéo dans son fichier secret et s'essuya le nez avec le mouchoir qu'elle sortit de sa poche d'uniforme. Quand avait-elle saignée du nez ? Bah ! Ce n'est pas important. Nao rangea son téléphone et rentra chez elle tout en laissant ses deux amies évanouit au sol.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Rin se faisant embrasser le cou sauvagement par un Ryuji plus qu'excité, le démon pensa à demander à cette fille une copie de cette vidéo… Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait montrer au monde entier que Ryuji était à lui !

 _Bon j'avoue je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cet OS soit comme ça mais je pense m'en être bien sortit pour un premier essai. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour donner un avis ! Bye-nii !_


End file.
